


Comin' Hot

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Romance, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Clint's got one thing on his mind: you.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Comin' Hot

"Take your time, I'm driving the quinjet slow and when I get back, I'm going to get cleaned up." Clint told you on a usual mission return trip.

Tonight it was: "babe, you better hurry, you got about forty five minutes tops before I come in there and get you myself.

Typically, y'all take it slow, and enjoy each others company. Not tonight.

"Been waiting all week long. Going on missions, and taking out the bad guys. I'm about to go stir crazy if I don't get to see you." Clint said, the desperation clear in his voice.

~○~○~○~

_ I usually tell you take your time _

_ Go forty-five, ease in your drive _

_ I put it in park come inside _

_ While you get ready _

_ We lay it back we take it slow _

_ We put the night on cruise control _

_ Whatcha wanna do where you wanna go _

_ I don’t care baby _

_ Been fixin’ fence been runnin’ roads _

_ Missing you like crazy _

_ Girl when I come to town tonight _

_ I’m comin’ in hot _

__

_ Already got your song on _

_ When you climb in it’ll be playin’ _

_ Been thinking ‘bout you all week long _

_ Oh baby don’t keep me waiting _

_ You’ve got about forty-five minutes tops _

_ ‘Fore I roll in there ready to rock _

_ Comin’ to get some of what you got _

_ Girl I’m comin’ in hot _

_ I’m comin’ in hot _

~○~○~○~

Every other time you both go out together, you go for long drives on gravel roads, and pack picnics. Again, not tonight.

"Come on, I got the perfect spot picked out, your favorite music playing and a can in a koozie for ya." Clint yelled impatiently, the windows in the truck rolled down just a crack.

~○~○~○~

_ Girl I already stopped by the store _

_ Can in a koozie sittin’ in your door _

_ Cooler in the back if you want some more _

_ No I ain’t playin _

_ You’ll love the spot that I picked out _

_ Where the stars and the moon come shining down _

_ Won’t be anybody else around look out _

_ I’m comin’ in hot _

~○~○~○~

"I feel like I'm running hotter than summer blacktop. And quicker than a thirty ought shot to get to you. Feels like I've gotta drive like the truck is on fire and I'm on the run from the cops." Clint said to you in the truck, still running on the adrenaline from his mission.

~○~○~○~

_ Like a summer black top _

_ Like a thirty ought shot _

_ Like I’m runnin’ from the cops _

_ To get to you girl _

_ Like these thirty-five tires _

_ Just caught on fire _

_ Baby ready or not _

_ I’m comin’ in hot _

~○~○~○~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
